The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: A collection of one-shots developing the relationship between Shadow and Amy! [RATED T for latest chapters]
1. Facial Expressions

**Yep, a new story. I was originally going to post a bunch of one-shots that were related to each other, but instead…I decided to do a collection of one-shots instead. This is just kind of a filler in between chapters if my new story, check my profile for news about what you can expect next as well as any other news regarding my stories. It's at the very bottom! Anyways, moving on…**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter One: Facial Expressions-

* * *

><p>Amy Rose was the type of girl that could get a reaction out of anyone. She could make one laugh, smile, cry and be there to cheer up, comfort, or hang out with a person. But there was one person that she couldn't quite figure out to be any of those things. It was hard to get him to do anything, really. He was the type of guy to enjoy solitude and do his own thing. He rarely ever smiled, and a forever emotionless face was all you saw. Amy, being the type of person she was, didn't approve of this. Because she's made it her mission to get Shadow the Hedgehog to open up.<p>

XxXxXxXxXxX

Amy sighed with relief when she finally found Shadow. Even though he wasn't necessarily hiding, being out in the open, he knew how to make himself scarce. Carefully tip-toeing up towards the small clearing in Mystic Ruins, she went over her plan. Her plan to get Shadow the Hedgehog to show some emotion.

_Step One: Approach target._

_Step Two: Get target to engage in conversation._

_Step Three: Get target to SMILE!_

The pink hedgehog smiled herself at thought of seeing him finally smile. Considering he's never done so in…uh, never! Not once as she-or **anyone** for that matter- seen so much as a twitch of a smile out of the hedgehog. It was a bit unnerving to think about him really and truly being emotionless. Life without emotion was just horrible! Emotion was what made life fun and enjoyable; what made love a real thing and not a word; what made a joke more than just a phrase and a stupid punch line.

Emotion made…life. And for that very reason, she was determined to get a smile out the ebony hedgehog.

Looking at Shadow once more, she was startled when his blazing blood red orbs stared back at her. _'Might as well proceed with my plan…'_ Amy thought. Walking towards him, he didn't seemed fazed by her presence, but he didn't show if he was welcoming it, either. Step one; more or less passed.

"Hi, Shadow!" Amy greeted, making sure to add a dazzling smile. He eyed her up and down before looking away. Shadow turned his body, so his back was to her. Sighing, she sat next to him.

"Go away…please." he said. Step two has been put in motion. The fact that he said 'please' thinking it would persuade Amy to leave, was a little funny to the pink hedgehog.

"No can do, Shadow. I have a mission to complete and I'm not leaving until I do!" she spoke confidently. Leaning over his back, she opened one of his eyes with her hand and the one eye looked at her.

"I have a feeling this so-called 'mission' involves me…" Shadow asked. Amy nodded her head, making the crimson-streaked hedgehog groaned in annoyance. He pushed her away gently and sat up, "Alright, fine. If I help you, will you go away?"

"Of course! Pinkie promise." Amy told him, sticking out her pinkie finger. He rasied an eyebrow at such childish behavior.

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to go away?" Huffing, he latched his pinkie finger with hers. With the deal sealed, she smiled again.

"Okay, now what?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"For me to go away, all you have to do…is smile." the pink female told him. Hearing this only brought a scowl to his face.

"You're bugging me over a smile?" he growled. Amy shrugged sheepishly. Saying no more, he turned back over.

"Oh, c'mon Shadow! What's so bad about one little smile?" she urged.

"Isn't there _someone else_ you cane bug about this? I'd rather be sleeping right now." Shadow replied.

"But-"

"Just leave me be."

"I was only just-"

"Go away!" Amy was beginning to become agitated with the male.

"All I ask of you is to smile and you won't even do that?! What is wrong with you?" she began to rant. This prompted Shadow to sit up. He's seen the female have one of her 'temper tantrums' and he wasn't about to be caught in the middle of one.

"Amy, look-"

"No, you look! I wasn't asking you to over exaggerate anything; just ONE smile! That was it! You can't even do that!" Amy continued, and her face was growing red from anger. As the girl kept going, something within Shadow suddenly brought attention to itself…he had the impulse to…

The corners of his lips turned up instead of down as the reddening of Amy's face continued and she stopped when she saw this happening.

"What is so funny?!" she exclaimed.

"You're face…it's red." Shadow said, the ever-so-small smile remaining on his face. He leaned forward, invading her personal space, inspecting the new color. Soon the redness died down and simple tinge of pink came to Amy's cheeks as she blushed from him being so close.

"Stop staring at me!" Amy exclaimed, pushing him away. The smile on Shadow's face grew as she ran away. His half-lidded eyes watched her retreating form hide behind a tree and his smile became a smirk.

'_I wonder what other facial expressions she can make…'_

~.~

Amy looked back at the black hedgehog atop the hill one last time, her blush still evident. If she had to come to one conclusion out of the whole experience…

'_Step three…though small has been accomplished…as well many other things…'_

She shivered from, excitement, maybe? Was she finally breaking through the hard shell of Shadow the Hedgehog? Only one other way to find out…

'_Step Four: Get target to engage in the activity of… hanging out.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter's Title:<strong>

**Cupcakes**

**Why? You'll find out if I ever post the next chapter! Until then… -D.A.K**


	2. Flowers

**Okay, I may have told a teeny, tiny white lie when I call myself naming the next chapter. I tried, but it just didn't work. So, I'll hold that off for now. Good news is, I'm finally updating this. Just to occupy the time...**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Amy Rose or Shadow the Hedgehog; they belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Two: Flowers-

* * *

><p>Amy Rose confidently skipped up to the same little clearing she found Shadow in with a basket of flowers swinging from her arm. Like before, the ebony male was there, resting with his back to a tree. It was practically impossible to find the hedgehog anywhere else! When the pink female got close enough, she immediately plopped down in front of him.<p>

Shadow's ears perked at the sound of the small _**'thump'**_ and dared to open one of his eyes. Upon seeing the small female, he inwardly sighed.

"Yes, Amy?" he asked breathlessly, already wanting the girl to go away. But his wish went unheeded, and the female moved the basket in his line of vision. Now, curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Today, I have a friendship activity for us to do!" Amy said, smiling brightly. With both eyes now open, the male sat up just a bit.

"A…_friendship_ activity?" Shadow restated. The pink hedgehog giggled and nodded.

"Yes! You see, I have every flower indigenous to this particular region; or in this case, this forest. I want to know you're favorite kind, and see if you can guess mine!" she exclaimed.

The ebony hedgehog raised a questioning eyebrow, "Doesn't this seem a bit childish? Why not just ask me and be done with it?" he asked. The girl seemed to ignore him and take out a few from her basket.

"It's just more fun when you guess." she simply stated. However, Shadow didn't find that explanation satisfactory.

"Well, what if I don't have a favorite?"

"How about an orchid?" Amy said, holding the flower to him, completing ignoring his statement. The milky white plant looked good in contrast to his dark fur, much like his own chest fur. It must've been the right flower for him.

"No." The girl's face faltered for a bit, but she forced a smile before she tossed that one aside and grabbed another.

"What about a tulip?"

"No." Amy threw that aside and grabbed the next.

"A daisy?"

"NO."

"A pansy?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Shadow rudely replied. The pink female huffed.

"Violets."

"No."

"Petunias."

"Not a chance."

"Cherry blossoms?" Shadow tilted his head slightly as if he was thinking about his answer.

"…Somewhat." he said.

"Ha! I must be close!" Amy cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

"Not really." The small female growled. She had run out of flowers two guesses ago. He was making this difficult on purpose which was ruining the fun in the activity. Why was she still trying, she wasn't sure. But Amy Rose would not back down from a challenge!

"Magnolias?"

"No."

"Jasmines?"

"You do know those are poisonous, right?" Shadow asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Only certain ones. But…you like dangerous things, don't you?" Amy accused. The ebony male shook his head and she dropped hers in defeat. It was hopeless at this point…

"Give up yet?" he asked, with a slight smirk. The pink hedgehog sighed, nodding her head once.

"I've named every flower I can think of off the top of my head! There are ton of flowers all over the world, how am I supposed to figure out-" she stopped when she heard him chuckling. It almost scared her because that was something Shadow the Hedgehog never _ever_ did. His eyes were closed, and the smirk had grew in size.

"Really, you of all people should've guessed this first…" and then, without even looking, he plucked a plant near him from the ground and showed it to her. A beautiful pink rose was held carefully between his fingers, for the thorns were still attached.

"A rose? All this time, your favorite flower was…a rose?!" Amy exclaimed, eyes wide.

"It's somewhat unexplainable on my part, to be honest. You were right when you said I liked dangerous things. A rose with its thorns can be quite dangerous, if held wrong. The wild ones have far less petals than the ones in stores. I prefer natural beauty. Although, I favor the pink ones more…" Shadow said, trailing off. A blush appeared on Amy's face within seconds. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he _really_ meant.

Eyes still wide, the small hedgehog stood up, grabbed her basket - now empty - and went back the way she had came. If she didn't know any better, maybe things were warming up between them a little too fast…

Was he actually flirting with her? Or was it more of a joke for his humor? She nearly lost it when he called out to her;

"Am I to guess which is your favorite?" Shadow smirked when she squealed and ran. _'Who knew flowers told so much about people?'_ Amy wondered as she ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom. All done. Now, I'm certain the next chapter will most likely either be Rainy Days, or Colors. That, I can promise. I'll eventually go back and change the last chapter, but I'm lazy…so it won't be soon. But it'll happen…<strong>

**Until then… -D.A.K**


	3. Rainy Days

**Hi, guys. I feel pretty good, working on two stories at once. I've been a little bored - of course, other than schoolwork - so this really occupies my time. So, let's get on with it!**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Three: Rainy Day-

* * *

><p>Shadow looked out the window for a third time. Sighing, he gazed at the rain that was keeping him where he was. Next to him, a cerulean hedgehog snored loudly, partially leaning on him as he twitched and muttered barely audible nonsense. Across from the two males, a pink female hedgehog was spread out on a one-person chair, mindlessly flipping through pages of a teen magazine. This was the most unproductive he's seen of the girl in the short time he's really known her. Well, no…it's more like in the short time he's started <em>hanging out<em> with her.

He still remembers the time the girl came up to him in Mystic Ruins in attempt to get him to smile. Ultimately, in the end, mission accomplished, but the female came back the next day to disturbed his sleep again. That time in an attempt to engage in a 'friendship' activity as she had called it. Of course, his reaction was to just mess with her head, but the pink hedgehog was relentless.

So, that's why he was here. She made a deal; he would come over to her house and hang out there. He said no, but then the male started to think, if he did, would that mean he would finally get peace from the female? The obvious answer was still no, but he had to give it a chance and hope for the best. And it was proving to not be so bad! At least, not until Sonic showed up…

"_**It looks like it's going to rain…" Amy told Shadow, looking out her window. She only informed him of the fact since she knew he basically lived in the trees (which was a little saddening) and he'd be soaked if he went out.**_

"_**I'm sure I can find some shelter before it starts-"**_

"_**It's raining already." she interrupted. He looked over to the window and saw that it was. A light drizzle but it was getting heavier the longer he stared. He sighed, knowing how long rainy weather could last this time of year.**_

"_**I guess I'll have to stay here until it lets up…" Shadow reluctantly said. He was expecting a lot of things after he said that sentence, but when Amy started to squeal in happiness, he immediately regretted his choice.**_

"_**Oh, yay! That means we'll have more time together! We could…we could play games, or make cupcakes, oh! Or maybe we can…" Shadow tuned her out as he looked back at the door. A little rain never hurt anybody before…**_

_**A loud knock interrupted Amy's rambling and the female was pretty mad about it. Sighing in frustration, she opened the door and in came Sonic, soaking wet.**_

"_**Hey, Ames, sorry to drop by unannounced, but it started raining and I can't run fast in the rain 'cause I might slip, and you were closest. Hope you don't mind! Hey, Shadow! I'll just grab a towel, thanks!" and he disappeared into a hallway. Amy stood dumbfounded with the door still ajar. Shadow was sure she was wondering what just happened, and she wasn't the only one.**_

"_**What just happened?" she finally asked.**_

"_**Sonic. Sonic happened." he replied, and he began to stand to leave. He was NOT about to spend who knows how many hours under the same roof as him. No way, not in a million years! But Amy blocked his path.**_

"_**No! You can't leave! It's still raining!" she exclaimed.**_

"_**And Sonic is here, meaning I'm not going to be." he tried to go around her, but she stood her ground.**_

"_**Please, Shadow! You haven't been here for even an hour yet. Just ignore him like you always do, please?" Amy pleaded. He was tempted to once again say no, but the little hedgehog was not going to budge and he couldn't put his hands on her.**_

…_**Could he? Shaking away the idea, he sighed inwardly. **_

"…_**I leave when the rain stops, understood?" The dishearten look on her face was then replaced with that of a smile. A bright, beaming smile at that.**_

He regrets that choice too. The blue hedgehog had done nothing but irritate him while Amy gave him apologetic looks for getting him in to it. But it wasn't her fault…at least not entirely, because he could've move her out the way and left anyway. But he didn't. His motives for not doing so were being questioned, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a deep rumbling sound coming from something - or _something_ - near him.

"I can be sassy…" Shadow looked over at Sonic as he mumbled nonsense, "You're just a little wannabe…loser." This brought Amy's attention to the hedgehog as the male subconsciously placed a hand on his hip as if he were really talking to somebody.

"Is he awake?" Amy asked in a hushed voice.

"No." the ebony male replied, slowly edging away from the blue male. The chatter raised in volume as his little conversation continued.

"But you're crazy. I'm number one, babe…choose me…" the two other hedgehogs looked on as they expected him to say something more, but all they received was a loud snort before the snoring started again. Sighing with disinterest, Amy got up from her seat, discarding the magazine on the coffee table before leaving. Out of curiosity, the ebony male got up to follow her, the blue hedgehog falling over but not waking up.

~.~

"Ugh…there's nothing to do on a rainy day!" Amy exclaimed. Now sitting at her dining room table, away from the snoring (but being away from Sonic was always a blessing to Shadow) and now in the quiet of a new room as the rain steadily pattered against the window and roof.

"I have nothing to do with that…" Shadow muttered, looking away.

"Well, I want to blame someone and that someone might as well be you. It's probably your grumpy attitude!" the pink hedgehog accused, wagging a finger in the air at him. This brought on an eye roll.

"Whatever." he said, dismissively. Looking around, he spotted a pot of flowers on the windowsill outside. This gave Shadow an idea, "Hey…you never gave me a chance to guess your favorite flower." he said, noting the tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Um…you really don't have to…" she averted her gaze to the window, seemingly interested in the rain.

"It'll pass the time." he pointed out, just a bit of emotion in his voice to catch her attention. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, the female gave in to his tricks.

"I…I guess it would. But I doubt you'll figure it out!" Amy squeakily replied. Smirking, he stared at her intently, going through every possible choice she would think to choose.

"Okay, your favorite is a pansy." he spoke, no uncertainty in his voice. He was quiet surprised when she shook her head with a smile.

"Nope, but nice guess. Even if I _am_ a girl, not all girls generally like pansies and daises." she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, there goes trying to guess on the first try…" he mumbled to himself.

"I'll give you four more guesses before I tell you." Amy said.

"Why are my guesses limited?"

"Because he think it's funny I gave up last time. But I'll have you know mister, you'll give up before your last try!" confidence laced in her voice.

"Violets."

"Nope."

"Jasmines."

"Too dangerous."

"Magnolias."

"No way!"

"Roses!" he said, sharply, expecting that to be it, but she once again shook her head.

"Funny you should say that, since it's _my last name_. But no." Amy said, her smile wider than ever.

"Alright, fine. What is it then?"

"Dandelions." There were a few moments of silence as the ebony male sat there in shock. What sort of trickery was this?

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"AMY! WHERE'D YOU GO?!" Sonics' sudden scream scared the two.

"Dandelions?" Shadow questioned once again.

"Yep! I like to blow the fluff off it and make a wish. It never comes true though…" Amy explained. Eyes half-lidded, a smirk was soon brought to his face.

"I can't make a nickname out of that. I'll just call you Rose." he said.

"Wh-What?" The dark hedgehog said nothing as the blue one came racing in.

"Hey, Amy! The rain stopped!" Sonic exclaimed. Looking over at the window, the rain had stopped and it had gone completely unnoticed by the two. How? They couldn't say for sure….

"Well, I'll be taking my leave." Shadow said. Before Amy could even call out to him, the male was gone, leaving Sonic and herself alone in the dining room.

"Well, that was quick." Sonic spoke.

_As was the rainy day, Sonic._

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I'm just blowing these out of the water! One more down, who knows how many left to go!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Colors**

**Until then… -D.A.K**


	4. Colors

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any STH characters. They belong to SEGA and not me.

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Four: Colors-

* * *

><p><em>This is becoming an all-too regular habit for her…<em>

Approaching the ebony hedgehog, Amy continued her walk towards him which a smile as bright as ever, seeming to sparkle in the sunlight. Huffing, the male prepared himself for whatever was to come this time. Flowers, and rainy days…what more was there left to do?

"Hi, Shadow!" the female greeted, plopping down in front of him as she had some time ago. There was no basket with her, just her in all her cheerfulness. Oh, he could already feel the headache…

"Hello…Rose." he replied, using her new acquired nickname. He could see a blush appear on her face upon hearing it, "Whatever do I owe the honor of being bestowed your presence?" his formal way of speaking was on purpose to get her even more riled up.

He caught her small huff, brushing her bangs away from her face, "I came up with another friendship activity we could do." Amy said, the cheeriness never leaving her voice.

_Again with this?_

"And what could you possibly come up with now?" Shadow asked, hinted irritation in the statement. The tone went unnoticed.

"Maybe instead of flowers, I could guess your favorite color instead. That's a lot easier to do." she said, her jade green orbs sparkling. She knew he couldn't cheat his way out of this one and make her give up.

He sighed this time aloud, "What is it with you and your silly little guessing games?" His only response was a simple shrug. Rolling his eyes, he figured he might as well put up with it, "Alright, get on with it."

"Okay, I have a very strong feeling your favorite color is black. Am I right?"

"No. In fact, you couldn't be even more wrong than that flower thing." Shadow pointed out rudely.

"Alright then, blue."

"The color of my enemy, no thanks."

"Red?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Pink?"

"I again bring up the fact that I'm _not_ a girl." the ebony hedgehog said, crossing his arms.

"Grey."

"No."

"Turquoise."

"That's technically still blue."

"It's a _shade_ of blue, Shadow." Amy pointed out. The black hedgehog stuck his nose in the air. Narrowing her eyes, she searched her mind for anything the hedgehog couldn't object to and give a possible clue as to what it was.

"Green…?"

"Close…what shade of green?" he asked her in return. She thought of the shades she knew of.

"Grass?" He shook his head.

"Light?" He shook his head.

"Yellow-Green?" He sneered in what she thought of as disgust and shook his head.

"…Emerald?"

"Almost got it." Thinking and thinking… aha!

"JADE!" Amy cried out in triumph. Shadow gave the girl a well deserved round of applause - though it sounded mocking in a way.

"I guess I kind of gave that one away, if you think about it…" he said.

"No! But, I didn't give up this time, so ha! In your face!" Amy said, happy with her victory.

"…But do you know why I like that specific shade of green?" he asked, suddenly. Looking back at him confused, she shook her head.

"No. Care to tell?" He shook his head for the sixth time that evening.

"Go home, and look in a mirror, then ask yourself why I do." and with that, the male suddenly disappeared in a flash of green, obviously from Chaos Control.

~.~

After going home and doing as the mysterious male instructed, the femele found out that her eyes were the very shade of green he liked. This was little surprising and answered as to why he just had to point out that he like that _specific_ shade.

_Does this mean he just really likes this shade…or does it mean he likes my eyes? Or could it mean possibly more than he's letting on…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Another one down, so many to go. The next chapter's name is undecided at the moment but you'll now what it is when I update it. Until then… -D.A.K<strong>


	5. To Be or Not to Be (Vague)

**For the time being, I'll update this, I'm not feeling good to actually make a new story at the moment. If I ever get a three chapter head start on my sequel, it'll be posted, but until then, enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Five: To Be or Not to Be (Vague)-

* * *

><p>"Hiya, Shadow!"<p>

"Hello, Rose."

Amy sat down in front of him, in his usual spot, in the clearing in Mystic Ruins. He was just sitting there, it almost looked like he expected her to come by. Of course, how could she not, when the ebony male had been dropping compliments for the last couple days. She needed an explanation and she planned on getting one.

Today!

"So…I went home and looked in the mirror…"

"Did you now?" he asked, not looking _at_ her, but at her.

"And I'm guessing you like my eyes?" Amy asked, getting straight to the point, batting her eyelashes to emphasize.

"You could say that…" Shadow replied vaguely.

Twiddling her thumbs and casting her gaze downwards, "Is there anything else you like about me?" she asked, biting her lip shyly. Now, his full attention was on her.

"Why would you ask?"

"Well…I was just wondering…" she explained vaguely. If he was going to play that role, then she could, too! He looked at her for a moment.

"You want to know what else I like about you?" she nodded, looking up at him, batting her eyelashes again, "Alright, then. It's going to get repetitive, so just assume every sentence begins with I like…."

"Okay." she replied, sitting up straight. He cleared his throat;

"Your hair."

"Your smile."

"Your laugh."

"Your little black nose that seems to shine in particular lighting."

"The way you like to act shy."

"The way you bite your lip when you're shy."

"The way you bounce around when you're excited."

"The way your face turns red when you're angry."

"The way you blush when I compliment you."

"The way you're blushing now as I compliment you."

"The way you keep turning your head every time I say something about you."

"How you try to mimic my glare."

"How you tried to flirt with me earlier."

"I _don't_ like the way it didn't work."

"I _do_ like the way you are inexperienced at flirting."

"The way you keep staring at me while I say things about you."

"The way you keep looking at my lips as I say things about you."

"The way you're still blushing with every word I say."

"How you wonder why I'm observant of you."

"How you wonder if this list will ever end."

"And finally…you."

Amy blinked several times, "…You like me?"

"Considering over half of those _are_ still technically you, and things _you_ do, sure…_you_ could say that…" Shadow replied, crossing his arms, with the ghost of a smirk on his face as he leaned back.

"…Is-Is that it?"

"No, but we'd be here all day if I were to sit here and name _every little thing_ I like about you, wouldn't we?" he asked, smirking now. The pink female was blushing really hard, if possible.

"I guess…"

"Well, now you know. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"No…"

* * *

><p><strong>Since this is short, I'll post a second one. Go check it out!<strong>


	6. Turning the Tables

**Here's that second one I promised! Enjoy! Also, I would like to clarify their ages. This is mostly because I want it to take place sometime after the whole "falling-to-Earth-from-space" thing he goes through and I like to think Amy's around 13 then. So, he'd be 14 during the whole situation above. Then advance two years (or a year and a half) and here is the story.**

**Shadow; 16**

**Amy; 15**

**Rating goes up to T now, too.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Shadow or Amy, they belong to SEGA, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Six: Turning the Tables-

* * *

><p>"Hello, Rose."<p>

Amy looked up startled as Shadow approached her. Today, Amy had decided it was time she gave the ebony male a little break, especially after what was said last time, yet…

Here _he_ was.

"Uh, hi Shadow. Wasn't…expecting to see you." she said.

"I know." He sat down next to her, under the shade of a wide canopy in the park and looked out onto the meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see. Tapping the tip of her boots together repeatedly as they sat in silence, Amy wondered if Shadow had meant what he said.

You know…about _liking_ her…

"So, uh…how's it going?" Amy asked, trying to start a casual conversation.

"Fine." he simply replied, "How've you been?"

The pink female was busy trying to decipher his current tone, "Okay, I guess. I mean, I need to go shopping soon and it's getting colder now, so…yeah, just a bunch of things needed to be done." she said, looking down at a dandelion she had picked.

Shadow looked at it as she twirled it in her fingers, "I see you've found your flower."

"Yep. They grow in this meadow specifically, which is why I come here."

"It would seem so…" he trailed off, looking from one end of the field to the other and noticing nothing but the white fluff of the little plant and some still trying to bloom, here and there. A sea of yellow and white.

"Is that all you do when you're here?

"Not really. Sometimes, when people aren't around, I like to roll around in them. You know, just to the bottom of the hill, but it's fun. Then I'll sit and make flower crowns." Amy said, staring off into space.

"It sounds dangerous."

"You say that about everything I do that's, as you put it, 'reckless and unnecessary'."

"Won't you ruin your clothes? Don't you care if you roll into an ant hill? What if someone _is_ watching and think you're a lunatic?" Shadow asked, and the female gave him a face.

"I need to get rid of this stupid red dress. There are no ant hills here, I would know! And if they think I'm crazy, they're wrong. I just have an imagination, " Amy rattled off and looked over at him, "Understand now?"

"Sure."

"Okay." They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Shadow decided to break it, for once. It seemed today he was turning the tables; getting to know _her_.

"Any other places you visit when you're not around your obnoxious bunch of friends?"

The pink female rolled her eyes, "We're not obnoxious, we just…we're just enthusiastic. And yes; I like midnight strolls on the beach, I sometimes go to this little café on Fifty-sixth street, or the library on Main; and I go to mall to window-shop or buy a thing or two. A bunch of other things- why are writing this down?"

The pen scribbling away on a piece of paper stopped as Shadow looked up and hid them, "I'm not."

"But you-"

"I wasn't."

"I just-"

"Nope."

"…"

"…"

"…Okay."

"You know what? I think I have everything I need." Shadow stood from his spot and began walking off.

"Everything you need? What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough…" and with that, he disappeared in a blur of black. Amy looked at the spot where he had once stood, but shrugged. Standing, she looked around before launching herself down the hill of dandelions, giggling with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>As a total, both the previous and this make one thousand words. So, two for one today. <strong>

**Well, so far, I haven't gotten my main chapter together, so don't expect it to come out in December. I may just focus on this for a minute and build it up. But, for those who'd care, you can go to Story Progress on my profile and keep up to date with what I COULD do.**

**Or just leave a review and tell me what you think of this. Either way, it'd be appreciated. Until next time… -D.A.K**


	7. First Time for Everything

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Shadow or Amy, they belong to SEGA…blah, blah, blah…

**Just a heads up, there are a lot of time skips, just so I can get this all into one chapter.**

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Seven: First Time for Everything-

* * *

><p>It was strange…no, it was uncharacteristic. Amy could never have imagined something like this happening, ever. And she was the most creative person she knew! Yet, this was a total surprise.<p>

"You don't want to go?" Shadow asked, his hand still outstretched towards her for her to take into her own. The look on his face read, 'just-say-yes'. And, she couldn't deny…she wanted to.

"I do…but it's just…"

"Unlike me to ask this of you; I know. Just trust me." This wasn't a question, it was a statement. And for some reason, Amy felt compelled to do so.

"…Alright." And she did.

~.~

"Pick anything you want." Shadow instructed. The pink female shyly approached the counter with the male behind her as the woman at the register recognized her.

"Hello, Amy. Back for your usual?" the red female rabbit, named Sarafina as indicated by her nametag, asked politely as employees were supposed to.

"Yes, but um…can you add an iced coffee to it? It's um…for him." Amy said, nodding in Shadow's direction. Sarafina threw the ebony male a little smile before pressing the commands at the register.

"It'll be seven dollars, now."

The rosy female looked back at Shadow as he handed her the money and she handed it to Sarafina. Then, the process repeated reversed as Sarafina handed Amy the change and she handed it to Shadow. A few seconds later, the red female came back with two cups and a plastic bag with a couple cookies in it.

"Thanks. See you next week, Amy."

* * *

><p>"I never knew iced coffee was this good…" Shadow said.<p>

"Yeah, and it's a little healthier than regular coffee. I figured you were the among those who liked their coffee black with no sugar or cream." Amy guessed, breaking her cookie in half and offering the other piece to him. The ebony male shook his head and she shrugged, placing it between them anyway.

"…That can't be helped."

"Yes it can. All you have to do is try, like you gave iced coffee a try just now." the rosy girl stated.

"So, does that mean you haven't tried changing your wardrobe?" Shadow asked. Amy gave him a look.

"That has nothing to do with me trying. I just…haven't felt the need to change it 'til now. And they're getting too small anyway." she said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, they are. But honestly, I don't know what possessed you to put up with wearing such a revealing dress."

"It's not revealing…"

"Everything you jump and even bend over just a smidge, your underwear's on display. I've seen it enough during battles to know."

"…Then don't look, pervert!"

~.~

"I didn't think you'd take the dress thing seriously…" Amy muttered. The pink hedgehog had figured out what was going on. That was why Shadow was writing down what she had said three days ago. And why they were standing in the mall at this very moment.

This was Shadow's idea of a 'date'. Or an outing, since he'd never use that word.

"You said you needed to go shopping, so I figured, I'd help give you a head start. But, I know how out of control girls get with these things, so I'm putting you on a budget." the ebony male explained.

"A budget of…?"

"Seventy dollars."

"Seventy?!"

"Calm down…"

Amy covered her mouth, embarrassed by her outburst, "Sorry. Let's go, then!" the girl grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the first store.

What he didn't know was that girls also knew how to stretch a budget….

* * *

><p>"Well, how do I look?"<p>

Amy came out with her new clothes on and gave a little twirl. A simple pair of blue jeans, a lime green shirt with puffed sleeves, and white converses with rainbow laces. She even got a jacket to match, and another pair of jeans out of her 'budget'.

"I don't remember buying those shoes."

"You didn't. Stop avoiding my question."

"You look fine."

The female put her hands on her hips, "Fine? That's all you got?" she asked, sassily.

"Yes."

After locking her home's door, she walked somewhat behind Shadow, glaring imaginary holes into the back of his head. But, apparently he had a secret sixth sense and soon she was walking in-step with him, and she hated him for interrupting her brainstorm of injuring options.

Now, having no choice, she looked at the near midnight sky and the twinkling stars above. She had to admit, of all the midnight strolls she's been on, none felt more romantic than this one. Was it because of Shadow? Or was it something in the atmosphere that she didn't know about?

Whatever it was, it added to the scenery of a romantic midnight stroll that she'd pictured having with a certain cerulean hedgehog for years.

…Only, now it was a certain _ebony_ hedgehog.

"Where are we going so late?" Amy asked.

"To the beach."

"Why?"

"Is this not what you do?" he retorted.

"Yeah, but…"

"You ask too many questions." Shadow interrupted. The rosy female looked at him.

"You don't have to be rude, you know."

"I'm not, I'm just stating the obvious."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Okay, NOW it feels romantic…_

The sounds of the crashing waves and the beautiful moonlight overheard almost made this 'outing' of theirs romantically cliché. Swinging in Shadow's hands were his and Amy's shoes, allowing them to feel the cool sand of the night between their toes and the feeling the cool air of the sea breeze that came and went. The pink female didn't doubt that Shadow was up to something now.

She just didn't know what.

Maybe she had finally broken through the hard shell of his pent-up emotions that he'd been keeping in for so long. Maybe he was finally accepting that she'd basically made herself apart of his life. Maybe…just maybe, he now considered her a friend, rather than a simple acquaintance. All of those were possible, but which was it _really?_

"Was this…fun?" Shadow asked suddenly.

"Um, sure. I mean, I've done things like this before, but never with someone else." Amy said, looking down. She stepped around a lone crabs waddling along the shoreline and avoided its pinching claws.

"I thought you shared everything with that bunch of obnox-" she gave him a look, "-enthusiastic friends you have." he half stated, half asked.

"Well…a little bit before I started trying to make you more open, I kind of realized why you like to be alone so much."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It's just the peace and quiet that you enjoy so much. You can't really have that when Sonic runs his mouth as fast as he moves his feet," Amy stopped when she saw the ebony male snickering, "What?"

He sniffed and shrugged, "Nothing. It's just…I would expect you to be the _last_ person to call Sonic…anything out of his name. Even something so simple as a chatterbox."

"Me and Sonic have more of a casual relationship now. I mean, I think I've outgrown the whole obsessed little girl act, y'know? And we're friends, so we joke about each other all the time."

"What's considered a joke?"

The pink female waved her hands around looking for an example, "Oh, calling each other names, for one. Um, maybe pulling a prank on someone; telling them something we both know you wouldn't say…things of that sort. It's just what friends do." she explained.

"I think I have a joke for you, then…"

By now, Amy had noticed that they had stopped walking, the little crab had followed them down the shoreline, curiously staring at the being disrupting it habitat. The smaller hedgehog looked up into the ebony male's crimson eyes.

"What would that be?"

Now, she noticed just how close they were standing to each other.

"You wouldn't believe me…"

"Just tell me."

"…What if I said, I might like you?"

"…"

"…"

Now, Amy was confused and trying to process what he said. Was he really joking or was this a reverse psychology thing? Or was he serious and trying to play it off _as_ a joke?

"Is this really a joke, Shadow?" the female asked softly.

"No, not really."

"So you _do_ like me?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes."

_Whoa…_ She was speechless. She knew she may have broken through his shell, but so much so that he's considering her a love interest? It was just…wow. Was she that good?

"…"

"I understand if you don't like me; I'm not entirely sure how I like you either. But, when I figured it out, I'll get back to you. Deal?"

"…" Still somewhat speechless, her mouth somewhat agape, she managed to somewhat nod. Then, Shadow handed her, her shoes and put his on, took her back home and…even kissed her forehead.

Watching his black blur disappear into the night, Amy wondered what things would be like now that he 'liked-but-not-sure-how' liked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer than the last two, but it feels rushed to me. Oh well. Anyway, I have news!<strong>

**I've started a new blog! As a fan page for all you guys, and best part is, you don't have to be a member to the website to view it. I'll be putting a notice on another story, just to spread the word. Basically, this will be like another way to keep up to date with me. I have a welcoming post up already and I'm still playing around with it to fix it up, but you can still find that and more when I really get into it. **

**So, here's the web address (copy and paste, if you will, no spaces though) dark angel kitten fanfics. blogspot. com**

**Check it out, if you want.**

_**Next Chapters' Title:**_

Thinking Part I & II

**Until next time… -D.A.K**


	8. Thinking Part I

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Shadow or Amy, they belong to SEGA, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Eight: Thinking Part I-

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was strange, yet intriguing at the same time. To think the whole thing started with her wanting to get to know him a lot better…<strong>_

Amy stared at the rivulets of rain water on her window as the thunderstorm unleashed its fury on Earth. She wondered where Shadow currently was and if he was sheltered from the rain. A pang of sadness hit her heart, remembering he told her he basically lived outdoors. She sighed.

She cared for Shadow; she really did. She knew that, but to like him? As far she knew, he could be joking. _But he's not the type to joke around with something so serious though…_

Jade green orbs looked from her window to her dresser, decorated from one end to the other with pictures of her friends. In the center of them all, was the single picture of Shadow she had, and fortunately she was in it as well! The frozen scene of her and him back when Eggman still attacked New York, the two younger versions of themselves smiling for the front page of the newspaper with the rest of the gang posing behind them. Shadow had delivered the finishing blow and Amy was the one with the least amount of scars to be in front. He didn't smile, no, he smirked in triumph.

Amy smiled, seeing her thirteen-year-old self latching onto Shadow as she had done Sonic so many times. Could that have been where it had begun? Even the blind could see the faintest trace of a blush on his muzzle as the camera captured the image.

Was that the beginning of his 'feelings'?

She looked back to the window and sighed again, hating that the rain was ruining her chances of seeing the ebony hedgehog again. It had been a day or two since he revealed his uncertain emotions to her, but she found herself longing to see him in person, not a picture…

"_**Amy, a girl knows whether she's really in love or not. It's up to her to accept it."**_ Vanilla had told her one day she had came crying over Sonics' usual rejection by running away. It was a bit too soon to love him, but could she like him back? It wouldn't hurt…but what would her friends think? What could it mean for her in a year? Two? Twenty?

Would she regret returning his supposed feelings?

_I couldn't. He's my friend. That's how it usually starts out, anyway._ The pink female turned over in her seat by her window, grabbing a nearby pillow and hugging it to her chest. She wished Shadow had a phone. She wanted to call him and ask him if he was okay, if he needed to come over until the rain stopped, if he needed someone to talk to - even just for a few minutes.

"_**Sure signs that you're in love would include thinking about that person all the time. Even if it's just a few minutes a day; if it's constant, it's love. Take little Cream, she's always talking about Tails."**_

She didn't always talk about him, but she had to admit she had been thinking about him. Otherwise, she wouldn't have even tried to approach Shadow that first time. She was thinking about him now!

_I used to think about Sonic, too…_

But shouldn't apply to the situation now. Shadow confessed he may like her, not Sonic. He treated like he did any of his other friends, like she treated any of them…with the exception of Shadow.

_Could he have gotten the idea that my intentions were out of me liking him?_ Amy quickly shook her head at the thought. _He's smarter than that. I still sort of liked Sonic that day. But after he got in my face like that, I blushed. That's when Sonic didn't matter anymore…_

"_**Guys are as sensitive as we are. They can get their heart broken like we can. They fear rejection, too. The only difference between us is that there's a 'w' and an 'o' in front of the word 'man'; a 'f' and an 'e' in front of the word 'male'."**_

There were other differences; how a female hedgehog's quills went straight down like human hair, and the male's would stick out like their unintelligible animal counterparts. _Shadow's may be a bit different, but I like them that way…_ The ability for a female to gyrate their hips much easier than a male. _Surely Shadow hasn't paid attention to anything like that with any girl, much less me…_

The rain now pattered against the glass as it came down harder than before. The darkened day sky becoming a blur from inside the house. Amy thought she saw something black moving in the distance, but shrugged it off.

A sigh of boredom escaped her lips this time, before she flopped face-down onto her bed the moment the doorbell rung. Sitting up, she blew her quills from her face. _Who could be here in this storm?_ she wondered.

Getting up, she walked downstairs and went to her front door. Once she opened it, she found the one thing to brighten her day.

"Shadow…!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another two-for-one deal today. Second part is up, so go on and read that one as well.<strong>


	9. Thinking Part II

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Shadow or Amy, they belong to SEGA, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Nine: Thinking Part II-

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was strange, yet intriguing at the same time. To think the whole thing started when she wanted to get to know him a little better…<strong>_

Shadow sighed as he felt the rain droplets hit his fur and closed his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, he opened them again and looked around the empty park. Treading carefully on the wet walkways, he made his way to the little meadow he found the pink hedgehog in. The great sea of yellow and white swayed slightly as a breeze flew in to say hello. He sniffed a little.

_It could've gone a lot worse…and a little better in my opinion._

Ever since he'd told the pink female what he thought of her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Not just a few minutes in the past two days he'd last seen her, but nonstop; constantly tugging at his mind.

Crimson orbs looked from one end of the field to the other, thinking of the beach they'd walked on that night. She hadn't noticed, but he had found himself looking at her. Her bare feet avoiding the crab snapping its claws at her; the way she walked in-step with him - adjusting her stride to keep up with his; her jacket hanging off her shoulders, not entirely off nor on; her quills flying around in the wind and he wondered if she purposely left her headband at home, her bangs partially hiding her face. She looked…beautiful.

_I felt so compelled to tell her. I probably shouldn't have, I don't know how I feel about her…yet._

He pointlessly shook a few droplets from his drooping quills and started back to the entrance of the park and went to the left. Amy's home wasn't too far away. He had to see her. An unexplainable longing to see her in person, not as a memory…

"_**I know this isn't necessary now, but I think you should learn a little bit more about other girls. Get to know some of the others here."**_ Maria had told him the one day he refused to leave her side in an attempt to cure his boredom. Shadow didn't, of course, but he wondered if he had, would his confession have gone a little more smoothly.

_I played it off as 'a joke between friends' like an idiot. I _know_ I could've done better than that! I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, I should not get tongue-tied when explaining uncertain emotions to a girl…_

But she wasn't just some girl. She was Amy Rose. The expert on all things emotional! Her perspective of life was that of living it to the fullest; without emotions, there wasn't much to life. Shadow lived most of his life trying to remain as emotionless as possible, but being in a team of enthusiastic characters with personalities of all sorts, he found that difficult. So, he eventually gave it up little by little.

Then Amy came to fully break through the steel walls he worked hard to put up.

"_**Not every girl is the same as me, Shadow. Every one has a different personality, but us girls have different ways of standing out. It could something simple as wearing boots that oddly look like sneakers with leggings and a tutu, to something complex as a particular way we do something."**_

The ebony male had seen a or two of Amy when she was eight and wearing her tacky orange tutu and green shirt, and oddly enough wearing sneakers. At first, he didn't believe it was the same pink hedgehog he knew, but the resemblance was there. And she did have a peculiar way of doing certain things; friendship activities…he shook his head thinking about it.

_Those caught me off guard, but even she was shocked when I played along with it. To think she loved such a simple flower like dandelions…what if I called her Dandelion for the heck of it?_ he smirked to himself, just imaging the look on her face if he did.

Her house came in sight as the rain battered against him harder. Still, he kept his slow pace as he approached the door. He saw a figure moving from one of the windows, but shrugged it off, knowing it was probably her. One swift push of the doorbell and a few moments later, he was greeted by her surprised yet, pleased face.

"Shadow…!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. Hope you enjoyed it! I figured I'd give you guys an early Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) gift. A back-to-back update and three chapters total! Happy Early Christmas (or whatever you celebrate)!<strong>

_Next Chapter Title:_

Nurturing the Flower

**Until next time… -D.A.K**


	10. Nurturing the Flower

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been enjoying my winter break while I can. I'll give you guys a two-for-one deal again, because of my little absence. I warn that they are kind of short though. Hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shadow or Amy, they belong to SEGA, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Ten: Nurturing the Flower-

* * *

><p>Her soft whimpers were the only things heard beside the nearly silent volume of her TV in front of them. Shadow looked down at the small pink hedgehog nestled in his arms as she held onto her knee. Though the girl was hurt, he felt a very strong urge to say, 'I told you so,'.<p>

Once he felt comfortable enough to go out with her again, they decided to go over to the park. Amy began complaining of boredom and suggested they play a little game of chase. He hesitated at first, but when the girl took off, he supposed he had no choice. So, for the first few rounds where she eventually got caught, they were fine. No one got hurt. But the fifth or sixth round, Amy ended up tripping trying to avoid a small infant crawling in her path. She got the baby back to its mother, and as she walked away, Shadow noticed her limping.

"_**Are you okay?"**_ he had asked. She started to nod, but looked down at her knee. He followed her gaze and saw that she had skid to a stop so suddenly that the cement tore through the denim of her jeans. And her skin…

So, here they were, in her home again. She changed into a skirt and allowed the ebony male to treat her wound. Apparently it still stung by the way she trembled every so often and her whimpering. No words had been said since he'd finished and they settled into this position somehow.

Amy wrapped up in Shadow's arms while resting in his lap…and neither moved. The female was clearly content where she was, resting her head against his chest (the exception of her hands under her head), and the male thought that if she was comfortable, they'd be okay like that. She whimpered again, curling up against him even more. He responded by holding her tighter.

~.~

A hour or two at most had gone by and the two hedgehogs still remained as they were. The female, however, had insisted on talking to take her mind off the pain, while keeping tears at bay to keep from looking like a baby in front of the ebony male.

"There was this one time Sonic tripped and fell on his face. He nearly broke his nose, but he tried to walk it off and look cool even though everyone saw it happen." Amy said softly. Shadow leaned back against the couch, listening but at the same time, not; unless it was of his interest. Sonic falling on his face? He'd tripped him many times before, he'd lost count.

"Also, one time, Knuckles, Rouge, and I pulled a prank on Sonic by-" she stopped when he adjusted her slightly, "-saying we were having a chilidog making contest. He came and we made them, but when he left to 'help' Rouge, Knuckles put a lot of hot sauce in the chili. When Sonic ate it, I almost thought he'd breath real fire." the female giggled weakly. Glancing at her knee, she sighed.

"It still hurts?" Shadow asked gently, guessing what was wrong. In the next moment, a blush appeared on Amy's muzzle.

"Um, well…"

"Amy…"

"It did…about an hour ago," Amy said, quietly. She shrunk away from him a little, fearing his reaction. His face was unreadable at first, before he frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"So, this entire time, you were okay?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Maybe…"

It was silent for a few minutes, before Shadow glanced at her. Gathering her up, he tossed her on the couch, stood, and left. The pink female couldn't help but giggle when she realized why he left so suddenly.

_He was embarrassed!_

* * *

><p>"How dare she…" Shadow asked no one, stalking away from the female's house. Why hadn't he seen it before? The tears in the corners of her eyes, her weak and innocent role…all an act! He stopped for a minute and sighed.<p>

He had been so out of it, he didn't bother to think that after so long, she'd have been fine. Instead, he sat there, with her all snug and comfy and babbling like she usually did while not caring if he left at all. It didn't even bother to check the time. It was obviously late now, having been there for two hours at most. The sun had set.

Maybe it was that small but somewhat noticeable soft spot he had for her that made him oblivious to her act. He was still conflicted on his feelings for her; that would make that spot vulnerable.

He was showing he cared, right?

…Was that what she wanted? To prove to him that he did care in some form of way?

Running his fingers through his quills, he looked back at the house. He hadn't walked but four blocks…of sidewalk blocks. Shaking his head, he smirked slightly. She knew what she was doing and he knew she was laughing having succeeded in embarrassing the male. Tsking to her mentally, he started walking faster.

_Enjoy it now, Rose. Payback will be mine soon enough._


	11. A Hug for a Blush

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Amy or Shadow, they belong to SEGA, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter Eleven: A Hug for a Blush-

* * *

><p>Amy silently giggled to herself while she spied on the unsuspecting ebony male a few feet away from her. He looked so cute snoozing and unaware of what was about to happen. Slowly, she made her way over to him and sat down. When he didn't stir away, she smiled. Giving herself away, she squealed and threw her arms around him, getting his attention.<p>

Putting her head on his shoulder, she straddled him in one of her famous bear hugs. The female could hear his quick heartbeat from the little scare.

"Can you stop sneaking up on me?" Shadow asked with a grunt. She giggled.

"Of course not! I'm working on my ninja skills." The girl joked, smiling against his chest. She could practically feel him roll his eyes.

They sat in silence for a good minute before he sighed.

Pulling gently at her, "Can you let me go now?" he asked.

"I can't."

Sigh, "And why not?"

"Because you haven't said 'you're welcome' yet."

The male looked down at her in confusion, "What?"

Amy pulled back, but didn't loosen her grip and saw his face. A goofy little grin broke on her face as she saw pink tint on his tan muzzle, "You're blushing!" she cried happily.

He averted his gaze elsewhere, refusing to look at her, "Whatever…" he muttered.

Amy still didn't move from her hug and Shadow tried pulling at her again. She would not budge. Sighing in frustration, his blush glowing brighter, he tossed his head back against the tree trunk. Amy giggled and smiled.

"Please let me go," he said.

"I told you, you have to say 'you're welcome' before I do."

"For what?!" he cried in desperation. She giggled again.

"For yesterday, silly! Duh!" Amy laughed. He groaned and would've face palmed if his arms were free. Her and her strange antics…

With his eyes closed, and blush bright, "You're welcome…" he muttered. The pink female finally let go and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she beamed. Not looking at her, he crossed his arms and grunted. His blush was still there.

_Awww, he does like me…_

"You know, you're cute when you blush…" Amy said in a small childish voice, batting her eyelashes in fake shyness. Having enough, Shadow stands and stalks away just as he did yesterday. She had managed to embarrass him yet again!

He'd understand soon she hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was incredibly short, but it's fluffy for sure. Anyway, I have news!<strong>

**Good news, I got a new laptop for Christmas! Bad news, Microsoft Office isn't install on it and I have to buy the new Word from the store thingy. On top of that, my flash drive is broken so I can't transfer them onto my new computer and work on them. So now, to update my stories, I have to either use my old laptop as I am now or email them to myself and update from my new computer.**

**So much work. ._.**

**But, I'm going to deal until I get some money to purchase the new Word so I can work on my stories on my NEW computer. Hopefully, it won't be too long until I get my situation right.**

**Also, I'm considering doing a story in between time with this and my sequel (which is slowly, but surely in the works) but I'm having trouble deciding what. So, I would like to hear from you guys. I'll put this on my blog as well, for those who don't have an account, link is on my bio.**

**So, yeah. That's why I've been gone. I'll be back with something in the new year! Until then… -D.A.K**


	12. Holding Hands

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Shadow or Amy, they belong to SEGA, blah, blah, blah…

x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x

-Chapter Twelve: Holding Hands-

Under the twinkling canvas of stars, lying on the sandy beach with bright moonlight shining down on them, Amy and Shadow were in a peaceful silence. The sound of the crashing waves added a bit of music to the seemingly romantic night.

Amy couldn't be any happier.

To be able to have a somewhat closer relation to the ebony male felt almost surreal, but in a way was totally right. She felt more at ease and more herself than with her other friends, who were well aware of the two of them spending time together.

_I just can't explain it…_ She'd rather be with him than the cerulean male she'd been trying to catch since she was…well, twelve; which in the span of three years, she'd been repeatedly friend-zoned. She started hanging around Shadow _three_ _weeks_ _ago_.

Surely, that wasn't a coincidence.

Amy couldn't help look over at the male as he stared at the stars above. His rubies flickering between each and every one of them. She wondered what he was thinking about. Looking down, she saw his hand resting in-between them, pretty close to hers. They were lying close together in generally, so much so that if she rolled over, she could snuggle into his chest. She looked back at his face, oblivious to her staring.

For some reason, she had the strong urge to take his hand in hers and hold it like she's dreamed of doing in such a romantic situation. It seemed fitting with the scene. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

_He's not really paying attention anyway…he probably won't even notice…_

Slowly, she pushed her hand towards Shadow's while trying to look up and not give away what she was doing. She felt her bare skin brush up against his and felt a tingling sensation. Pausing, she felt his fingers flex before returning to their original position, still barely against her. Sighing, her fingers continued their journey until finally…

…her hand rested under his.

But as quickly as it happened, his hand was suddenly jerked away and Amy dared look over at him to meet Shadow's blazing red rubies. They held confusion above all else, but was quickly replaced by the emotionless void he usual had and looked away from her. The female felt her cheeks burn, embarrassed for once by her actions. It was a shot in the dark, but at least she had tried.

Sighing quietly, she looked off to her right. The waves continued to crash along the shoreline, but it wasn't as soothing as it had been moments before. Each wave rolling in filled the awkward silence.

Shadow looked over at the female when she sighed. Was she upset that he had pulled away? Her jades weren't looking up at the sky, but rather down the beach. Looking down, her hand closest to him was curled into to a loose fist and now rested against her side. He looked back at her face.

In Amy's eyes, he saw sadness, confusion, and above all else…longing…

His gaze went to the sky and then back to her hand before his calmly wrapped around it. He felt her shiver slightly as their eyes met a second time. Their fingers slowly intertwined as she held his gaze. Nothing else was said between them as they went back to look at the twinkling canvas.

Within the next minute, she was pulled into his chest and the waves added to the romantic peace. Squeezing his hand, she blinked, and he squeezed back. There, in that one movement, was the final piece to the puzzle.

_He finally understood… she liked him, too._

* * *

><p><strong>The fluff factor in the end just sky rocketed, didn't it? Reviews are appreciated. Until next time… -D.A.K<strong>


	13. Will You Be, My Other Half?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Shadow or Amy, they belong to SEGA, blah, blah, blah…

x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x

-Chapter Thirteen: Will You Be My Other Half?-

He didn't know what he was doing honestly.

He thought he had thought this through, but in truth he was unprepared either way.

_He didn't know what to do._

In front of the ebony hedgehog was a perfectly painted white door to the house that belonged to a bubbly, pink female. He was supposed to be knocking on it, but he couldn't exactly bring himself to do it. He found himself looking for any places that door could have chipped paint…

In his right, a bouquet of pink roses (and a few freshly picked dandelions); in his left, a small, black, velvety box. He had seen in a magazine that flowers and jewelry were the best ways to win over a female, so he scraped together the cash he had and bought those things. Now, he had to _give them to her._

But he couldn't.

Shadow sighed, his shoulders sagging as he continued to stare at the perfectly paint white door that was the only thing between him and the perfect pink hedgehog he needed to see. Wanted to see…

But he couldn't knock on the door, which would cause her to open it, and then…

What would happen then? That was the part that frustrated him! _He didn't know what to do._

"Grr…" Maybe he should just leave them by the door, ring the doorbell and run for it. He wasn't getting anywhere by standing there anyway. Groaning, Shadow hit his head on the perfectly painted white door.

"If you do that too many times, you'll hurt yourself." a voice said behind him. He jumped and turned around, hiding the objects he held, and met the jades of the girl he thought was inside. In her arms were bags filled with food; she had went grocery shopping. _And I stood out here like an idiot without knowing…_

"Um…"

"I'm sure there's something you need if you stood out here and waited for me." Amy said. She couldn't see the flowers and box behind his back. _…Now what?_

"Um…"

She stared at him patiently, not rushing him, but she shifted her weight from leg to the other repeatedly. A sign that she was getting impatient, as was he. He was doing the same thing.

"Yes, Shadow?" she encouraged further.

_Do SOMETHING you idiot!_

_**I'm not an idiot.**_

_Then DO something and stop gawking at her!_

"Uh…" he looked behind his back, and took a deep breath, "These are…for you." Shadow said, showing her the flowers. The box remained behind his back, but by the look on her face, these would've easily been enough.

Putting her bags down, she grabbed them from him with wide eyes, "Oh, Shadow…they're so pretty. I just…but…what are they for?" Amy asked, looking back at him with confusion.

_DO IT!_

_**I AM!**_

"Um…I know it hasn't been that long since we started…hanging out? But, uh, I just…to hell with this! Will you be…my other half?" he asked, holding out the box now. She blinked once; then twice.

She then giggled softly, "Of course! I love to, Shadow!" she grinned. Taking the box in her dainty hands, she opened it with the utmost care to reveal a silver-chained necklace. She visibly softened at the sight of it.

"Do-Do you like it?" he asked timidly.

She responded by taking it and put it around her neck within the next minute. Adjusting it to fit with her current outfit, she smiled, "Yes. Very much." He returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

"I'm glad…"

"Oh, but Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, you could simply ask to be my boyfriend, or in your case girlfriend. No one really says 'other half' when you first ask them out…"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

**I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry about my near month absence. You see…I was enjoying my winter break and was planning on having these out by last weekend…but then school started hating on me again and gave me THREE projects AND THREE debates to do research for back-to-back. Not to mention, I got another I need to make a topic for. And another due when we go back Tuesday…and some tests….**

**So, yeah. School's a pain at the moment. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next ones up before too long. Theses were just sitting around anyway.**

**So until next time… -D.A.K**


	14. Relationship Jitters

**Hey, guys! Long time no...see? Anyway, I'm BACK! Yay. May or may not have noticed I took down some stories because they don't match my current writing style. I don't know if they will be replaced at this point, but I'm going to at least start somewhere and that somewhere is here. So, let me stop going on and let you FINALLY continue this story…**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter 13: Relationship Jitters-

* * *

><p>Shadow sat shifting in his seat, his crimson orbs following the pacing pink hedgehog. His ears burned a little, his bottom hurt from sitting for so long, and his hand was cramped from writing...notes?<p>

"And then, we have an anniversary. There are lots of things you can do for this, such as a date, some flowers – but the least you can do is remember it! Also, we can set the interval at which to celebrate it..."

Everything blurred again as his hand somehow kept going, writing whatever the girl said. Of course, he wouldn't be doing this for nothing and everything Amy was had to be for **something.** But a lecture?

Shadow could do without…

"Are you still listening?" Amy asked. He replied with a simple nod and she continued where she left off.

_'Although, had I just kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't be in this mess…' _Shadow thought miserably.

_**Amy smiled when she opened the door to me greeted by her 'now' favorite hedgehog. Before a word could be uttered, she embraced him tightly.**_

"_**Uh..." Shadow muttered breathlessly, "...Hi."**_

_**The pink female giggled, "Hi! Not that I'm not glad to see you, but so soon?" she asked with a tilted head.**_

"_**Well, I just...wanted to see you..." the ebony male said quietly. Amy giggled at the small, cute blush on his face. She couldn't believe the almighty Shadow the Hedgehog was shy. Rather than furthering his embarrassment, she stepped aside to let him. They both headed to the couch, and without a second thought sat next to each other.**_

"_**Anything you wanna do today?" Amy asked.**_

_**Shadow looked around, "Not in particular...unless there's something you have in mind." He became a little nervous when the female tilted her head again.**_

"_**Is there something you're not telling me?"**_

"_**...No..."**_

_**Amy gave him a knowing look, and he just shrugged,"Fine...if you **_must**_ know. The thing is...I don't know what to do."_**

"_**About what?"**_

"_**This."**_

"_**What this?"**_

"_**I don't know."**_

"_**Then how do you not know what to do about it?" Shadow gave her a look and she simply giggled, "You're not making a lot of sense, Shadow." she laughed.**_

_**He rolled his eyes, "I don't know how to be in a relationship..." he muttered. He was confused when she started to smile.**_

"_**Oh, silly! Is that all?"**_

_**He blinked.**_

_**She scoffed jokingly, "Shadow, it's my first relationship, too. But...if you want I could maybe teach a few things?"**_

"_**Um...okay..."**_

A lecture of all things? Just how much was there to know?!

"And that should be about all the basics. So, are you okay now?" Amy asked. Shadow looked down at his paper...and sighed. He only had half a page of whatever she had said and the female noticed this, too.

"Um...it this really it?"

"Pretty much...well, I wouldn't know. There's probably more, but I'm not gonna worry about it. That should be enough for now, shouldn't it?"

He looked between her and the paper deep in thought, "...I suppose." She clasped her hands together, smiling.

"Great!" she paused, then asked, "So...wanna do anything?"

There was a moment of silence...then the crumpling of paper was heard and the next thing she knew, a paper ball hit her in the stomach. She started to gag and choke before faking her own death on the living room floor and Shadow actually laughed a little. Amy smiled a little knowing that she had did her job.

_Make Shadow comfortable: check!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, next chapter will be...around. I can't promise an updating schedule, yet. So, just bare with me for a while. Until next time… -D.A.K<strong>


	15. A Real Date

**Seems a few people missed this story...made me happy to know that. I'd like to thank **PeachtreeAmuto, KatDingo, and alonealexabluerose **for reviewing. So, here's the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter 15: A Real Date-

* * *

><p>Amy stared at herself in the mirror and smiled a little. Twirling around in her new dress, she giggled in excitement. Something cute, not too casual, but not too formal. A few ruffles here and there, a nice shade of jade green to bring out her eyes, and just a touch of glitter eyeshadow to complete her look. Oh, but not to forget the shiny flats on her feet!<p>

_'I wonder what Shadow will think…'_ the pink female thought giddily. She giggled again and spun around, sighing dreamily. _'This is going to be absolutely perfect.'_

A knock at her door downstairs broke her train of thought and she smiled. Rushing – but not too fast – she went to answer the door and was greeted by a crimson-streaked male and a bouquet of...dandelions. Thing were already off to a great start!

"...Hi," Shadow began, looking around thinking of what to say next, "I, uh...got these for you." he muttered softly. Smiling, she gently took them from him, loving the fresh smell of them. She took them to the kitchen before returning to him.

"So...um, where to first?" Amy asked, shyly.

"I would tell you...but that would ruin what else I have planned for tonight." Shadow smirked. Jade orbs sparkling in curiosity, she giggled.

"Going with surprises, are we? I can't wait..."

~.~

Amy looked on at the pier's brightly colored attractions with something akin to childlike amusement. She had expected something a little more traditional, like dinner or maybe a movie and a walk in the park; but taking her to the pier was just as wonderful. Even she wouldn't have thought to have come here...

"Is this satisfactory for a date?" Shadow asked, smirking a little in triumph.

The pink female giggled, "I couldn't imagine anything or anywhere better to be with you. C'mon, let's go!" she exclaimed, taking him by the hand.

A small smile appeared on his face as she dragged him between the different games, Amy's inner child driving her excitement for all the giant stuffed animals and prizes. They weren't as lucky in some as they were in others, but by the time the two decided to settle down at the Ferris wheel, the bubbly pink female had two little stuffed prizes to take home. All thanks to Shadow's ability to expertly aim a dart, that is. The two took their seats and were able to enjoy the beautiful scenery as the day turned to night.

"Oh, this has been so much fun, Shadow!" Amy giggled, hugging both her little animals and the ebony male. A small blush appeared on his face as her wrapped an arm around her as well. When she pulled away to look around, she let his arm stay in its place, snuggling up to him.

He looked away as the blush grew, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did more than enjoyed it! It's just a lot better because you're with me." the female smiled and quickly planted a kiss to his cheek. Oh, how she loved to see his cute blush…

"Really now?" Shadow asked, trying to get back into character.

"I'd like to think so. I mean, I've been here with friends before, but tonight has just been so...amazing."

Amy sighed happily, staring out at the ocean. Shadow looked over at her and saw her eyes sparkle in the sunset's last rays of light. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. His eyes wondered to her lips and his blush quickly returned as he finally turned to the ocean. The pink female laid her head on his shoulder, to which he laid his atop of hers as they watch the sunset.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the two left the pier under the midnight canvas filled with twinkling stars, Shadow took her, and ran off to a more secluded area away from civilization. Amy looked around in curiosity, wondering where he could possibly be taking her. After a few minutes, they came to a clearing with a lot of strange craters in the ground. Gray mountains were all that could be seen from where they stood, and Amy was a little confused.

"Um, Shadow. What's supposed to be here?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Just wait for it..." he said, his half-lidded eyes making her all the more curious. Just then, she felt rumbling under her feet and became a little concerned.

"Shadow?"

"..."

The rumbling increased, "...Shadow."

"..."

She let out a gasp as water shot straight up in the air out from each crater in the ground, and Shadow smirked, "That was supposed to happen." he joked.

He then offered her his hand. Looking between him and the wonder of nature, she carefully placed her hand in his. In one swift movement, she was standing on Shadow's feet as he held her close. Before she could question what he was doing, he went inside the wall of mist the geysers created and she gasped, expecting to get wet.

...Instead, she felt the wind whipping her quills around and she opened her eyes. She giggled as Shadow led them in a dance through the geysers, knowing exactly which way to go to avoid them. The softer shades of nature blurred as they spun, leaped, and ducked, a smile on the ebony males face, the pink female laughing.

~.~

Shadow placed Amy on the doorstep to her home. Amy giggled, smiling at him, "Tonight was amazing!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug, and he actually returned this one. She pulled away slightly and the male noticed he was staring at her lips again, but blush and looked away.

"It was..." he admitted. His blushed grew brighter as the pink female kissed his cheek once more and she giggled before she stepped away. Shadow was at a loss for words, only able to watch as she turned.

"Thanks Shadow! Goodnight!" Amy called back to him, looking back to give him a bright smile. Only when the door finally closed, was he able to move from his spot. He began walking and lightly touched the cheek she had kissed, sighing contently.

**Well, I dropped a few hints, but would anyone like to guess what the next chapter may be about…? ;) Until next time… -D.A.K**


	16. Just One Kiss?

**Last chapter got quite the feedback! I'd like to thank **alonealexabluerose, PeachtreeAmuto, KatDingo (who also reviewed as a guest), aliixo, and Kandyj, **for reviewing. You guys are awesome. :) Here's next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter 16: Just One Kiss?-

* * *

><p>They were round.<p>

They looked smooth to the touch.

And boy, were they glossy!

Shadow sighed inwardly, to keep himself in check and not do something crazy. Amy sat next to him, talking away as she usually did. This time, she was telling him about a girls' outing she had before he came over. Apparently...there was a lot of details.

"...but y'know. I think Rouge might be hiding something from us. I just have a feeling. I mean, she's been extra with her little 'flirtatious' games with Knuckles lately..." and the story goes on.

All the ebony male's eyes could focus on were her lips. The talking she so loved to do actually brought more attention upon them, so he wasn't at a total fault for looking. He took notice that they were glossier than usual – she probably bathed them in that substance she calls 'lip gloss'. The glossiness made them look very smooth and helped define their round, plump shape. They looked perfect in every way. Oh, he wanted so bad to just maybe...lean in and-

"Shadow?"

"Huh?" he was startled out of his daze and met her eyes.

She tilted her head, "Is there a reason why you're staring…?"

"...No."

When she bit her lip, he wanted to strangle her right then and there, "Are you sure?"

"...Positive."

"Well, it seemed you were staring pretty hard at something on my face. Am I that pretty?" she asked, giggling. She now graced a small smile, and the urge to...kiss her increased in the ebony male. She was on to him. Though, he had been staring a **little** too hard...

"...Yes." Shadow said, answering her question. He didn't how much longer he could hold up.

Amy giggled again, "Why, thank you! You don't look too bad yourself." she said, jokingly, softly punching his shoulder.

"Yea, sure..." he mumbled. _You're asking for it, girl..._

"Aww, you're not that bad to look at." the pink female encouraged, "Is that what's bothering you so much?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine." _And ready to pounce, just keep on messing with me..._

"If you say so." she trailed off, and looked away. The ebony male was preparing himself for a moment to strike. In his defense, she brought this upon herself.

"I've never lied to you, Rose."

"True, but you just look like you have something on your mind," _your face,_ "But, if you say there's nothing wrong, I guess I'll just- aah!" Amy let out a gasp as Shadow had tackled her, having her underneath him on the couch. He stared down at her intensely, a fire burning in his eyes.

"You little minx..." he spoke slowly, glaring at her.

The pink female stared up at him with wide eyes, "What did I do?" she asked, her mouth forming the perfect 'o' shape at the end. He snarled at her and got really close to her face.

"You know what you're doing, don't you."

"Whatever do you mean?" she giggled, once again, the perfect little 'o' formed. The girl even bit her lip again. Oh, she was such a tease…

"..." Shadow said nothing. He couldn't hurt her for teasing, oh, but he wanted to. His glare softened, but he was still aware that she had figured out what he was doing. Amy tried sitting up a little, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I knew there was something wrong!" she chirped in triumph.

"...No, there isn't." he said, backing off and looking away. He had the chance, and by Chaos, he wanted to. Amy couldn't help but have a fit of giggles. Her playing her little 'games', much like a certain person they knew, but she just loved messing with him!

"So, I take it you **don't** want me to kiss you?" she said slyly, averting her gaze to the far end of the couch, but still watching him out the corner of her eye. She held a pout and this infuriated Shadow more.

"...If you know what I want, why tease me?" he asked, almost growling. He glared when she giggled, but was startled when she poked his nose.

"You're so cute when you adore me," she smiled, "I mean, you were staring last week when we went on our date. And ever since then, that's all you do! Not that I don't appreciate you adoring me, it's just...why won't you- mmph."

Shadow had leaned in to close the gap between them and planted his lips on hers. A simple way to shut her up, and to answer her question. He could get use to doing this too. The kiss itself was fairly chaste, and both leaned into it...although Shadow had to restrain himself from indulging further to punish her and pulled away. That will teach to not tease him next time...

The gloss had a flavor as well, he quickly noted.

She pouted and blushed. Surprisingly, Shadow could only smirk, "Why won't I just kiss you?" he mocked, finishing her sentence.

Her blush grew, "Yeah...that's what I was gonna say." the pink female curled in on herself to hide her smile. Biting her lip, she quickly pecked his lips once more and ran away. He glared after her, and chuckled to himself. Who knew little Amy Rose was such a flirt?

**Satisfying? Yay or nay? Could've gone better, perhaps? Well, I kinda like it myself. ;) Until next time… -D.A.K**


	17. Cuddling

**I'd like to thank **alonealexabluerose, PeachtreeAmuto, KatDingo, and snowbarry11 **for reviewing last chapter. Nothing much to say, so get your read on. (Note to self, never say that again...)**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter 17: Cuddling-

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed across the sky, soon followed by a boom of thunder. Amy sighed as she looked out her window, the rain creating a blurry image of the landscape outside. Trees swayed violently in the wind, the little droplets falling at an angle from it blowing so harshly. The pink female shivered slightly, wishing the storm would go away so the heat could return for the unusual cold summer day.<p>

Another bolt of lightning flashed and a roar came after, making the girl jump. Amy pressed her forehead against the cold glass and sniffled.

"Why today, of all days..." she mumbled. She jumped again when something soft was wrapped around her and arms snaked around her waist. Jade orbs met crimson in the ever-growing darkness, and the female relaxed.

"You seem tense." Shadow spoke softly, pulling her into his lap. She immediately curled up and laid her head on his chest.

"...well, it's dark, cold, and I **have** a cold. Any other way to feel?" Amy asked.

"Miss Rose, for once, not her optimistic self? This cold must've gone to your head." the ebony male joked. His response was an annoyed sniffle.

"Just shut up and be my blanket." she snapped, cuddling into his chest fur further.

"Hey, hey, hey. Watch it. I don't need your germs in my fur." the male pulled her up and laid her against his shoulder. She snorted on purpose, making him cringe and she laughed.

"You seem tense." the pink female mocked. He narrowed his eyes, although she couldn't really see. Turning her head towards the crock of his neck, she proceeded to cuddle him. It gave Shadow a weird feeling...

He leaned on her head a little, relaxing a bit. Her breathe on his neck sent chills down his spine, his heart beat increased every time she moved closer to the inside of his neck. And she was very close. Her raised temperature giving off a satisfying heat, and a small tingly sensation in his fur. Shadow jumped when he felt tiny teeth biting him.

Amy had bit him.

It wasn't hard, but it was enough for him to take notice of what she had been intending on doing the entire time. The girl giggled, as she was pushed off. Crimson orbs inspected the area, wet, from her obviously licking him as well.

"And just what were you trying to accomplish there, Rose?" the male questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." she simply replied. She didn't get up or move, but just stared up at the ceiling. Instead, she was pulled back in his arms, her head going to the side limply, almost asking to be bitten, "You can me back if you want." Amy said.

Shadow stared at her, wondering if that cold had really gone to her head.

With a shrug, he took his time and nuzzled the area he wanted to bite. He wasn't marking her – yet, of course – but he _was_ going to bite her. He felt her shiver a little, her eyes shut tight. She was expecting this to hurt and the thought of that almost made him laugh. Maybe he wouldn't bite her...this time...

"You sure you want me to?" Shadow asked, smirking.

"Not really." He laughed out loud this time. The pink female sighed and braced herself once more when he continued his nuzzling. Only it continued a bit longer...and longer...and it wasn't stopping. Purring came soon after, from her, a silent snicker from Shadow.

He was cuddling her instead.

And what a wonderful, incredible, fuzzy feeling it brought to the pink female~.

**Short, sweet, and to the point. Took a little longer to upload than I expected but, hey. I'm trying. Thanks for sticking around either way. Also, spoiler alert; the story is far from over. ;) Until next time… -D.A.K**


	18. Sweets

**Thanks to **KatDingo, Mia Aisli, and alonealexabluerose, **for reviewing last chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter 18: Sweets-

* * *

><p>Shadow watched with childlike curiosity as the pink female stirred something in a bowl. He didn't exactly know what it was –batter, she had called it- but all he was interested in was what it would turn into. The ebony male wondered how goopey brown stuff turned into something edible…<p>

The female hummed a tune as she worked, well aware of Shadow watching her. Getting the batter to the right consistency, she then proceeded to pour it into a square pan. Amy almost giggled as he tilted his head as she did. After that was done, she put the bowl away to be later washed.

"So...now what?" the ebony male asked. With a small smile, Amy took an oven mitt out.

"Now...they go in the oven to bake." she said, somewhat excited herself. She had a love for baking and would be more than happy to share Shadow's first experiences with such things. His curiosity for small things he hadn't been able to experience was kind of cute.

He jumped up from his seat as she lifted the pan from the table, "Can-Can I do it?" he asked. She giggled and shrugged, carefully transferring it to him –and smacking his hand away when he tried to dip it into the batter– before putting it in the oven.

She wondered how he'd react if it were a cake instead...

~.~

Amy gently pushed Shadow's face away from the tiny window of her oven to open it. He still hung over her shoulder like a curious child, watching in awe at what she was pulling out. The brown batter had just taken the form of the container it was put in, so he was a little confused…

"Is that it?" Shadow asked, somewhat disappointed.

"That's it. All you gotta do is wait for them to cool off." Amy explained, pulling off her mitt and tossing it in a drawer. The ebony male tilted his head. _'Them? What them? I only see an it…'_

"But...it's just a brown square, Rose." he said, reaching to poke it, only to have his hand smacked away. Again…

"Technically it is, right now," she reached for a knife and began to cut the 'brown square', "But we have to cut it into smaller squares so we can eat them." the female explained, setting to work on cutting them evenly.

"And 'they' are?" Shadow questioned.

"Brownies."

_Of course…_

So, Shadow patiently waiting for the smaller brownies. Once she was done, she whipped off her knife a bit and set it down. The pink female grabbed a plate to put them on and put the pan away as well. The ebony male took one and looked at it.

"Alright, Shadow. You ready to try it?" Amy asked, cheerfully. She took one for herself and held it up to get his attention.

It smelled nice, he concluded before responding, "Yeah..."

"Okay. On the count of three, we both take a bite." Shadow narrowed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to delay eating these any further.

"Three!" he quickly exclaimed. He took a bite out of the brownie before Amy could even process what had just happened. When she heard his groan of pleasure, she rolled her eyes.

"I should've known you'd do that..." she muttered.

"Rose! Why have you never told me about these before?! They're amazing!" he rambled. He wasn't sure if it was because she had made them or if they all tasted the same, but it was delicious either way. He suddenly stopped when he saw her reach for another. This time, it was **him** to smack her hand away from the plate of sweets.

"Hey!" Amy said, rubbing her hand.

"Mine!" he simply said, and made off with the whole plate. The pink female could only stare in amusement and disappointment. Crossing her arms and pouting, she prepared to go after him, but he quickly dashed back and put one in her mouth before leaving once more.

She deadpanned.

**I may have went a little overboard with Shadow's childlike behavior with this one, but gotta admit it had to be kinda cute, right? Also, I've never made brownies before, so forgive me if anything is wrong. Just seemed like a simple thing to do here. Until next time… -D.A.K**


	19. Three Little Words

**Many thanks to **alonealexabluerose, aliixo, Raindrop Ninja, KatDingo, PeachtreeAmuto, Mia Aisli, and Depressing Shadows **for reviewing last chapter. Sorry for the long wait, had major writer's block for this chapter… that and school… ugh.**

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter 19: Three Little Words-

* * *

><p>In the darkness of her living room, save for the glow of the TV, Amy and Shadow sat watching a movie. With the pink female resting his lap and a bowl full of buttery popcorn in hers, engrossed in the horror film being shown at the late hour. The ebony hedgehog, however, didn't seem to fazed by the content.<p>

"Oh no...why do they always split up…?" Amy asked the people in the movie aloud. Shaking his head at her, he reached around her to eat some of the popcorn. On screen, a fox and her companion were hiding behind some trees. They whispered to each other, worrying over the safety of their other friends, wandering the woods as well.

"Because it's a movie." Shadow retorted sarcastically. He was shushed by the girl and he rolled his eyes. The fox on screen screamed making the poor girl and unfortunately drop the bowl...into Shadow's hand. He set it on the couch and shot her a look.

She smiled sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry."

"We'll just leave there from now on."

"I wasn't that scared!" the female defended, but this only held true for a few seconds as she screamed herself when the 'bad guy' caught the two hiding. Blood was everywhere as he slashed at their bodies. When it finally over, she cleared her throat.

"Uhm..."

"I wasn't that scared!" Shadow mocked. Amy glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I don't sound like that."

"I don't sound like that."

"Stop!" The ebony male chuckled.

~.~

During the second movie, Shadow had got up for a bathroom break where he received a call. He waited until after Amy's scream loud to be heard had ended.

"Hello?"

"_Sorry for the last minute notice, but the General needs you and I for a mission tonight." Rouge said._

The male sighed, "Tell him I'm busy."

"_I don't think a date is a good enough reason to disobey his order..."the bat stated, her sarcasm was evident in her voice._

"...Fine." He hung up before she could go on, not in the mood for her attitude. Sighing, he left and went to back to Amy.

~.~

"Ahh!"

"Relax Rose, it's just me." said the male, as he appeared in the living room. The girl held a hand over her racing heart, breathing heavily.

"Jeez! Make some noise, would ya?!" she exclaimed. He chuckled, a smirk playing at his lips but he didn't sit and she noticed, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes and no. You see...I have to go in to work last minute." Shadow said, he walked over to the couch, standing behind her. Amy looked up at him with a frown.

"Awwe. Can't they wait?" the female whined.

"I'm afraid not..."

Amy turned around, and crossed her arms, irritated, "Who calls someone at one in the morning anyway?" she huffed childishly. Shadow let a small smirk appear before he brushed her quills away from her face.

"I wonder the same thing myself." he said. With that, he began to make his leave. The pink female then started to pout. She didn't necessarily want to watch scary movies by herself...that wouldn't end well.

"How long will you be gone?"

Her sudden question caused him to stop for a moment. Looking back over his shoulder, "I can't say at the moment. Shouldn't be too long." he said.

"Too long as in…?"

He rolled his eyes, "No more than one to three days."

"Three?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, three. Surely, _you_ can survive three days at the most without my presence?" Shadow teased. Somewhat speechless, he continued on his way out. He had his hand on the doorknob when he felt arms wrap around him. He sighed and looked back at the girl.

"Promise you'll come back?" Amy said softly, hiding her blushing face.

Shaking his head slightly, "Yes, Rose. The sooner you let me go, the sooner I can come back."

"..."

"..."

"...I love you..."

"...Words couldn't express how much I love you," The pink female blushed harder as he turned and kissed her. Pulling away shortly after, he looked her in the eyes, "But I'll be sure to think of something to tell you by the time I get back." Kissing her rosy cheek, she simply said "okay" and watched him finally walk out the door.

~.~

"What took you so long to get here?" Rouge asked, with her hands on her hips. Shadow slipped on his gear for the mission as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Don't worry about it..." he said, waving her off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a cheesy ending, I know. XD That's what happens when I get writer's block. Hopefully next chapter will be out faster. Thanks for your patience, guys! :D<strong>


	20. Totally Called It

**The awful writer's block has struck again… but I'm making it my mission to try and get out a chapter or two once a month _at least._ So sorry for the wait! Thanks to: **alonealexabluerose, Mia Aisli, AuthorBugsy, Day-Week, PeachtreeAmuto, and KatDingo **for sticking around and reviewing. Means a lot, you guys. Also, time lapse!**

* * *

><p>x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x<p>

-Chapter 20: Totally Called It-

* * *

><p><em>Tick.<em>

_Tick._

_Tick._

Crimson orbs concentrated on the hand of the clock on the wall just ahead. Each little _tick_ marked another second that had came and gone. Each little _tick_ creating a silent tempo for the rain to beat against the window to. Each little _tick_ reminding him of the amount of time he got to hold a beautiful girl in his arms.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Each little _tick_ telling him of the seconds to go before it got dark. This didn't solve the issue of the rain however. Those little _ticks_ told the rain to beat against the window harder and faster as it just _**ticked**_ away. Shadow's ears fell against his ears in an attempt to block out the now irritating noise. The clock was lucky his hands were preoccupied, otherwise it would've been destroyed by now.

"Shadow?" A hand was waved in front of his face. "Shadow."

"Yes, Rose."

"...Just making sure you're alive." His crimson orbs now focused on her jade ones as they stared up at him. The pink female blinked innocently. She had his attention now~!

"What would make you think I wasn't?" he asked. His voice was calm, but his face betrayed him to display the irritation he held towards such a statement.

"Well, you're looking at the clock pretty hard. You're hardly blinking," Amy said. _Okay, maybe I was staring a bit too hard, _he thought.

"..."

"..."

"And you happened to stare at me long enough to know this?" Despite her pink hue, the blush that burned her cheeks was visible. The smaller hedgehog looked away and back at the TV she was supposed to be paying attention to. A late night movie didn't suffice in holding it long.

"Yes," she answered boldly. She didn't have to turn to know he had to be smirking, even just a little. "But, I'm curious. Why _were_ you staring at it so hard?"

She could practically hear the eye roll, "It's getting late."

"I know."

"I can't stay much longer."

Amy didn't humor him with a response. Looking at the clock, she found it to read close to nine. Yes, he'd have to leave, but she absolutely hated when he did. She wasn't clingy (at least she hoped she wasn't…), but she did want to spend as much time as possible with the ebony hedgehog. It helped it was raining, but he would still leave once he saw it was light enough to do so – now matter how late.

"What if you stayed the night this time…?" Amy suddenly asked. Their eyes met again. His expression was hard to read as they stared at each other. She then realized what she'd just ask. There were so many ways he could interpret that! _Sweet Chaos, Amy! What's wrong with you?! _She looked away and scolded herself mentally. _Of course he'll say no. What makes you think he'll say–_

"Sure."

_Wait, what?_

"Y-You will?"

"It is raining, Rose," he said. The pink female fought hard to not roll her eyes. She was very well aware.

"I know that."

"Then why are we still taking about this?"

"_I don't know,"_ she said slowly. Shadow smirked, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Amy watched as the ebony male made his makeshift bed on her couch. One thing she failed to mention was that her guest bedroom wasn't exactly done yet. She felt guilty for asking for something so simple and not being prepared. She'd have to work on it sometime soon…<p>

"Aren't you going to sleep?" The pink female blinked. Shadow looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, I was just making sure you were comfortable," she replied shyly. _Stop being such a girl, Amy. Geez._

He was silent again, but shrugged it off, "I am. You can go rest now."

Twiddling her thumbs, she thought carefully about her next words. She had gotten lucky last time. Taking a deep breath, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

The ebony male stared at her again. "...Not really. Why?" He could see that she was planning something. She was a little predictable now.

"No reason." The pink female turned to go upstairs, "Goodnight Shadow!"

Crimson orbs watched her retreating form, half-lidded from his slight annoyance. _I'm calling it right now. She's going to fix that room and ask me to stay._ Turning over on the couch, which was surprisingly comfy, Shadow closed his eyes. He chose to ignore that he saw a light turn on, knowing it wasn't the one for her room.

_Somehow, she's going to get me to say yes._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, writer's block. I hate you. In writing these new chapters (15 to now), I failed to remember, Amy is only 15, so I plan to fix this! In a later chapter, of course. ;) Don't worry, I still have a few ideas for this. Might need to slow down, though. XD<strong>


End file.
